Jules in Danville
Jules meets the PnF gang. This is in alternating POV's. Chapter 1- Jules I sit on the blue knitted rug in my tree, eating raspberries. A small chipmunk hopped on the palm of my hand. I let it hop onto my nose. "JULIANA KENSINGTON. Get. That. Nasty. Rodent. Off. Your. Nose," my mom snapped. "Okay, okay," I muttered, setting the cute little guy on a bed of leaves. "Whaddya want?" I ask my mom, annoyed. "I'm taking Sofie and Nick down to the river, would you like to come?" my mom asks, with a mock smile on her face. "NO," I groan and climb higher up my tree. "Fine," my mom mutters and walks off. Suddenly, I hear rustling noises coming from behind a bush. "Hey, Ferb, I found some parts!" a boy's high voice says. His triangle-shaped head pops up from behind a bush. "Look what I found, Phineas," a British voice says. And a second head pops up. He has leaf-green hair and small, comforting blue eyes. His giant nose somehow makes him cuter- not that he was cute in the first place. Not that I'' like'' him or anything. Okay, I guess I should have said that his nose... doesn't make him... ugly... I guess. You know. The green-haired kid holds up something that I thought I'd never see again. "It's some kind of invention," he said in his cute (um, cute-ISH) British accent. "I wonder what it does!" the triangle-headed one chirps. "Look, here's the button. Time to find out!" And I knew what I had to do. Chapter 2- Ferb "NO!!!!" I hear something scream as it jumps in front of me. It's a girl. She has pretty golden blond hair with brown highlights and big, cute, brown eyes. Her messy hair and torn clothes somehow fit in with her style. The girl grabs the machine and cradles it in her arms like a baby. "Do you know what you could have done?!" she yells at Phineas. "Nope!" he says in his cheery tone. "You could have POISONED a LITTLE INNOCENT ANIMAL!" she yells. (Aw, she's an animal lover.) I speak up. "My stepbrother and I are terribly sorry." "It's okay, it's just that I would be heartbroken if that happened, and I wouldn't want you to be responsible, and I just love animals so much," the girl says. "By the way, I'm Jules." "I'm Ferb, and this is Phineas," I say, gesturing to my stepbrother. I don't know why I feel so talkative. Jules is just so easy to talk to. "So, you're interested in inventing?" I ask her. "Um, yeah, but when that invention was a flop, and it killed a little chipmunk, I just gave up... I felt so guilty and sad... it took me a whole month to gain his family's trust back. I didn't want to build anything else. I thought something worse might happen," she said, a tear rolling down her face. "I'm sorry," I say, feeling terrible that I made her cry. "It's fine. Really. I just... so, do you build stuff?" she asks. "Yes, yes we do," Phineas says. "This summer we built a rollercoaster!" "And a bunch of other stuff," I say. "Cool! Maybe you could teach me?" Jules asks, looking right at me. "Okay," I say. "You could come to our place now, if you'd like." I'd love to, but I'd have to ask my mom, and she's down by the river with my brother and sister," she responds. "Oh well, maybe some other time," Phineas buts in. I give him a look. "What?" "At home," I whisper. "So, what part of the woods do you guys live in?" Jules asks. Phineas and I look at each other questioningly. "We... don't live in the woods," Phineas tells her. "You don't? Where do you live then?" she says, cocking her head. "We live in Danville. It's a city," I say. "A city... I've heard of a city before... where was it... oh yeah! I've read a book before that talked about a city that the kids lived in. I've also heard stories from squirrels and chipmunks, but I assumed they were joking... wow. A real city," she says, sighing cutely. "What's it like? Tell me all about it," Jules says, picking up a mouse and setting it on her shoulder. "Here, Twitchy. You can listen too." The mouse nods... or at least it looks like nodding. "Well, why don't you come sometime? We can pick you up," I offer. "Totally, that'd be awesome! I'll fly it by my mom," she says. "Come next Tuesday at 4:00." "Okay!" Phineas says. "See you, Phineas. Bye, Ferb," Jules says, running off. Chapter 3- Jules "Hey Mom, can I go to the city?" I ask. "Why?" she says, glaring at me. "Some kids came here today looking for parts for an invention, and we talked, and they asked if I wanted to go to their house. Please?" "Whatever. I don't care what you do," she says. I don't know whether to feel excited or annoyed... Category:Fanon Works Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Stories Category:Candidates for deletion